The Day I Fell Into The Trojan War
by TheStoryDreamer
Summary: Tiana was a normal modern girl when she was thrown into the past. Now, she must decide whether or not to change the course of the Trojan War
1. Landing in the Water

I never would have thought that going to a beach costume party would change my life.

It was an end-of-the-school-year party that my friend Jain was hosting the weekend after our last day of school. I had just turned thirteen the week before. Being a bunch of kids barely going into the eighth grade, we sure were risk takers.

It was noon when my friend got the idea to climb down the nearby cliffs. Our parents was distracted so, we took off. Up close the cliffs were much bigger than I originally thought but I still figured it was nothing. A couple of the boys had already started climbing down the side closest to the ocean. I started after them, in my greek turquoise dress and all.

We had been climbing for about ten minutes when it happened. My hand slipped. I hung there terrified for about 30 seconds when my other hand also slipped, causing me to screamingly fall to the ocean below. I landed into the cold water with a splash and then struggled to the surface.

Once my head broke the surface I was barely lucid enough to realize that the cliffs were gone, as was the whole shore. I was still trying to clear my thoughts when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around me and started towing me through the water. It started me enough that I was swallowing gulps of salty water. I was pulled out of the water and gently placed on a wood surface, where I started violently coughing up water.

Once my coughing fit had vanished I looked up into a pair of blue eyes. I almost could've sworn that I was staring into the face of Brad Pitt but his shoulder-length hair was naturally blonde and not like a dyed blonde that he has sometimes. This man was also wearing a genuine Greek armor. A name suddenly came to mind. Achilles. Somehow, Brad wasn't different than his character's live form. With eyes of concern looking at me he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, I think so. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Now, what is your name young one?"

"Tiana."

Sitting up, I looked around and also saw a boy that didn't look too much older than me, Patroclus. As well as the rest of the Myrmidons. I don't know how but the producer managed to get perfect look a likes for the men around me. I must've looked tired or something because Achilles then said, "You need rest. My cousin will take you below."

I just nodded, too stunned to speak. After carefully getting to my feet I followed Patroclus below deck. He led me to a bed of hay where I just sat, not wanting to go to sleep. Patroclus sat nearby, frowning when he saw that I wouldn't lay. "You should rest. Tomorrow we reach Troy." "That may be the reason, Patroclus."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, your cousin Achilles, and the Myrmidons."

"So you are Greek then."

"No, I'm not."

"But you know about us! Your clothes and your name..."

"Yes my name is of Greek origin but I come from a land far from here. Where I come from we already know the fate of all who enter this war."

"Can you tell me?" I hesitated. What would happen if I said everything now? "I promise to tell you only the things you need to know, and only when you need to hear it."

Suddenly feeling drained, I laid down as he sat there thinking over what I said. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.


	2. The War Begins

**Me****: Hey everyone! I hope you like this so far as this is my first fanfic.**

**Achilles****: Its alright.**

**Me****: Hey! I'm trying!**

**Achilles****: And if you do not get better no one will remember your name.**

**Me****: ANYWAY! Thanks to soso22 and ThePhantomismyLove for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or the Illiad**

* * *

I woke up to find Eudorus now by my side. "You're awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All night and most the morning. Are you hungry?" he asked, full of concern. "A little." I admitted. He handed me a bowl full of grapes and as I ate, sat there with eyes full of question. "Please, Eudorus. Ask what's on your mind." "Are you a nymph?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"You came out of the sea and know our names."

"I just came from a different situation than you."

Before he could respond, a shout of "Troy!" reached our ears, causing us to run up top. Barely on the horizon, we could see the beaches of Troy. The men then started moving all over, gathering their shields and weapons while we continued to race ahead of the Greek army. Eudorus also noticed this. "My lord. Should we wait for the others?"

"They brought us here for war."

"Yes, but Agamemnon's orders..."

"You fight for me, Eudorus, or Agamemnon?"

"For you, my lord."

"Then fight for me, and let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him."

Eudorus and I exchanged looks as Achilles turned away. "Him and his pride."

"He may be overly proud, Eudorus, but on this I would have to agree with him. I would never fight for a king like Agamemnon."

He said nothing. Just then Achilles called to me. "So, little water nymph, Patroclus told me about you and your knowledge of us."

"It is true that I know much of what is to come in this war but I am no nymph of any sort."

"I know this but the men had made this rumor as their explanation of how you came to us in the water."

"Is this a good or bad thing?"

"Patroclus explained that you came from another land to them so they just figure shipwreck. Probably nothing will come out of this situation but I still promise to protect you. I feel responsible for you like I did when my aunt and uncle died and I took in Patroclus."

"I feel honored."

"Stay on the ship until I say its safe."

He smiled at me and then his eyes shifted elsewhere. "Patroclus! Put down your spear."

"I'm fighting the Trojans."

"Not today."

"I'm ready. You taught me how to fight!"

I woke up to find Eudorus now by my side.

"You're awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All night and most the morning. Are you hungry?" he asked, full of concern.

"A little." I admitted.

He handed me a bowl full of grapes and as I ate, sat there with eyes full of question. "Please, Eudorus. Ask what's on your mind."

"Are you a nymph?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"You came out of the sea and know our names."

"I just came from a different situation than you."

Before he could respond, a shout of "Troy!" reached our ears, causing us to run up top. Barely on the horizon, we could see the beaches of Troy. The men then started moving all over, gathering their shields and weapons while we continued to race ahead of the Greek army. Eudorus also noticed this. "My lord. Should we wait for the others?"

"They brought us here for war."

"Yes, but Agamemnon's orders..."

"You fight for me, Eudorus, or Agamemnon?"

"For you, my lord."

"Then fight for me, and let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him."

Eudorus and I exchanged looks as Achilles turned away. "Him and his pride."

"He may be overly proud, Eudorus, but on this I would have to agree with him. I would never fight for a king like Agamemnon."

He said nothing. Just then Achilles called to me. "So, little water nymph, Patroclus told me about you and your knowledge of us."

"It is true that I know much of what is to come in this war but I am no nymph of any sort."

"I know this but the men had made this rumor as their explanation of how you came to us in the water."

"Is this a good or bad thing?"

"Patroclus explained that you came from another land to them so they just figure shipwreck. Probably nothing will come out of this situation but I still promise to protect you. I feel responsible for you like I did when my aunt and uncle died and I took in Patroclus."

"I feel honored."

"Stay on the ship until I say its safe."

He smiled at me and then his eyes shifted elsewhere. "Patroclus! Put down your spear."

"I'm fighting the Trojans."

"Not today."

"I'm ready. You taught me how to fight!"

"You are a good student. But you're not a Myrmidon yet. Look at these men." he said, calmly indicated to the warriors preparing for battle, "They are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece. Each of them has bled for me. You guard the ship."

"But this is a war." Patroclus continued, pleading.

"Cousin. I can't fight the Trojans if I'm concerned for you. Guard the ship."

They turned away from each other, with Patroclus throwing down both the shield and sword in anger. I followed him, hoping to calm him.


	3. Talking to Perseus

**Me:**** Okay everyone! I'm back! This isn't the longest chapter but, oh well.**

**Perseus:**** But there's a lot of ME!**

**Me:**** Your ego is almost as big as your cousins.**

**Achilles:****I heard that.**

**Me:****SO... Before I let you go just a quick announcement. I will be busy the next couple of weeks so no guarantees. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

I found him sitting at the back of the boat, watching the enormous Greek fleet. "Hey." He turned and gave me a half-smile. "Hello Tiana."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. My cousin treats me like a child still. Like I can't hold my own."

"He is doing what he thinks is best. And I agree with him."

"Yeah?" he snapped as he stood, "What would you know about it? About war? How can you agree with him when you haven't even seen me fight!"

"You really want to know what I know about war?" I asked patiently. He said nothing. "I know that war kills people. Especially loved ones. My only uncle, and godfather, died in a war. A stupid war over nothing. Much like this one."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard on you."

"It is but let me ask you something. Have you yet been in a war?"

"No."

"How many has Achilles been in?"

"Many."

"Don't you suppose he might know better if you are ready or not?"

"I suppose you're right."

"And also, just between us, I have seen you fight."

"Really? How?"

"If I know and seen the outcome of this war don't you think I may have seen you practice with your cousin?"

"And am I any good?" he asked with a sly smile.

Returning the smile I replied, " Almost as good as both your cousin and Hector of Troy. Trust me when I say though, you're not quite there. Soon, but not yet."

He accepted that and we returned to the group of soldiers. "Myrmidons!" Achilles shouted as they gathered around him, "My brothers of the sword. I'd rather fight beside you than any army of thousands. Let no man forget how menacing we are. We are lions!" He then turned around with his sword out and pointed at the beach. "Do you know what's there, waiting beyond that beach? Immortality! Take it! It's yours!"

Perseus cheered along with the rest soldiers but I remained silent. I knew where this war will lead.


	4. Meeting Agamemnon

Once the cheering subsided the men went about getting ready once again. I was about to head back to the front of the ship when I heard my name. I looked to find Achilles motioning me over to him. "I want you to remain below deck." he told me, "The Trojans are quite famous for their archers."

"I understand."

He smilies and then patted me on the shoulder before returning to watch the approaching beach. I looked back at the beach one last time before I went below deck.

Before long I felt a tremor as the boat hit land and I heard the pounding of feet of the Myrmidons jumped off the ship. The sounds of battle were loud and I couldn't help pacing as I waited for it to end. Even though I knew this battle really didn't last long, it felt like hours before all was silent. Then Patroclus came down. "It safe to come up now. The Trojans have retreated back to the city."

I nodded and followed him back to the main deck. I looked around to see bodies fallen here and there. There wasn't many but I knew that would soon change.

Once the dead have been collected, mainly Trojans, I helped the Myrmidons unload the ship. Then I stood by and watched the men fix their tents. I was lucky. They had supplies to make an extra one which they built in between those of Achilles' and Patroclus'. Soon after Eudorus went into Achilles' tent, where I knew he was talking to Briseis. "My lord." I could hear him say, "Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate your victory. He also wishes to meet Tiana."

I gasped and Patroclus, who was sitting next to me, looked at me concerned. "What is it?"

"Agamemnon requested both Achilles' and mine's presence."

"That is correct."

We turned to find Achilles emerging from his tent. "Come."

I nodded and then followed him to the ship that was also Agamemnon's tent. I stopped in my tracks and my breath hitched. Even though I knew what his fate is doesn't make me any less afraid of the man. Achilles turned around and grabbed my arms. "It'll be alright, Tiana. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I nodded and then with his hand on my back supportingly, we proceeded to the tent.

Inside the tent, the various Kings of Greece were standing around while a couple were in line in front of Agamemnon. One of the Kings standing around, Odysseus, looked on the verge of laughing. I tuned out the two Kings who were paying homage to Agamemnon and hid slightly behind Achilles out of fear. Unfortunately, that's when Agamemnon noticed us. "Leave us." he commanded.

Before obeying, Odysseus came up to Achilles. "War is young men dying, and old men talking." he said, "You know this. Ignore the politics."

He gave me a smile and then he was gone. With everyone gone, the room fell into an awkward silence. Achilles broke said silence by saying, "Apparently, you won some great victory."

As he spoke he walked a little closer to Agamemnon, leaving me unshielded. I froze as to not be noticed. "Perhaps you didn't notice." he replied, "The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

"Have the beach. I didn't come for sand."

"No you came here because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today, but that victory is not yours. Kings, did not kneel to Achilles. Kings, did not pay homage to Achilles."

"Perhaps the kings were too far to see. The soldiers won the battle."

"History remembers kings!" he shouted as he leaned forward, "Not soldiers! Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments on every island of Greece. I'll crave 'Agamemnon' in the stone."

"Be careful King of kings." Achilles said calmly, "First you need the victory."

Then Agamemnon's eyes fell on me.


	5. Prisoner

**Me:** **I'm so sorry everyone! Everything's been so crazy and I haven't had much time to write.**

**Achilles: I could've fought in ten wars by now.**

**Me: Shut it! Anyway here's a new chapter. It is my shortest yet but at least its something. ENJOY!**

* * *

My heart froze as he leaned back in his chair, all the while still staring at me. "So this the little nymph I've heard so much about. Tell me girl, what is your name?"

I glanced at Achilles before replying, "Tiana."

"And where are you from?"

Achilles interrupted before I could answer. "Why so curious?"

Agamemnon glared at Achilles, saying, "I have a right to know who is staying among us."

"The girl's with us." Achilles stated firmly, "Therefore she has nothing to do with you."

Agamemnon gave Achilles a hard glare before he gave him a sly smile. "Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?"

I stepped forward before Achilles could reply. "They did but perhaps you should have your men return Briseis at once. I know they are just outside."

His smile was gone in an instant. "How did you know that?"

"So it's true?" Achilles asked angrily.

"It is. Agamemnon had her taken as soon as we left the tents."

He glared at me. "Apharcus!" he called, "Haemon, grab her."

Briseis was dragged in at the same time as I was grabbed. I struggled but Haemon just twisted my arm behind my back, causing me to cry out in pain. "No argument with you brothers," Achilles said pulling out his sword, "But if you don't release them you'll never see home again. Decide!"

Agamemnon called for the guards and Achilles prepared to fight them when Briseis shouted, "Stop!"

She got out of the grip of her captor before continuing. "Too many men have died today. If killing is your only talent that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me."

"Same goes for me Achilles." I said, "We'll be fine."

He said nothing but slowly stood up straight. Agamemnon laughed at the sight. "Mighty Achilles, silenced by a slave and little girl." he moved closer before continuing, "Tonight I'll have her give me a bath. And then, who knows? As for the little brat, I'll teach her to mind her own business."

"You sack of swine!" Achilles shouted, causing the stupid grin on Agamemnon's face to fall. He pointed his sword at the king's face and swore, "Before my time is done, I'll look down on your corpse and smile."

Then he was gone. As soon as he was out of sight Agamemnon shouted, "Take them away!"

We were dragged out of the king's tent and into a smaller one.


End file.
